


overthinking

by bbhyun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, idk man, im sorry, this is a mess, this is my first time actually posting something pls save me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-17 23:31:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7290526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbhyun/pseuds/bbhyun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kyungsoo had always prided himself on the fact that he was cooler than baekhyun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	overthinking

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact: this was written on a plane when i had little sleep, please be kind ; -;

kyungsoo isn't quite sure when he started noticing byun baekhyun to be someone special. between practices and tightly packed schedules, he didn't know there'd even be time to notice things other than food and sleep. and he hadn't known until jongin had pointed it out one night, as they headed back to the dorms. "you just seem...softer around him, you know?" that had confused kyungsoo. _was jongin implying he wasn't soft to the others? was that a good thing? is being soft good? not too soft, right? then you're a sissy? was that sexist?_ apparently kyungsoo had stoned for too long, because jongin slapped his back really hard after that. 

sometimes he was a bit of an overthinker. 

_is that bad?_

 

\- 

 

kyungsoo opens the door to their practice room; turns on the lights; sighs. it's late at night, and most of the others are asleep. the halls are dim, but the small room brightly lit, the mirror shining in front of him. he hums one of their songs quietly and dances along easily, fluid movements that cut through butter. the choreography's not unfamiliar to him, so he lets his mind wander to other things. he thinks about the boys sleeping, and do they have enough food for the week or must they ask their manager hyung for more? he thinks about how everyone is gearing up for their comeback, going for intense vocal training, dancing till late at night. _hmm._

then he thinks about how baekhyun's laugh often fills their dorms and makes it feel like home, how he screams whenever he plays his video games, how he whines to anyone who will listen about how he's always hungry. he thinks about baekhyun's eyes crinkling when he smiles, how nice it is to tousle his soft hair, the lines and curves of his body. 

_huh. since when had his mind floated to baekhyun?_

kyungsoo thinks that maybe he thinks about this boy too much. 

 

\- 

 

after jongin says that, kyungsoo begins picking up details that had previously been invisible. he finds himself speaking more gently to baekhyun when everyone (him included) is exhausted and cranky, smiling at baekhyun when he isn't even doing anything much, touching baekhyun more than he usually does. it puzzles him, especially when jongin tells him how obvious he is. for a moment, he's terrified that maybe baekhyun knows too, then he realises baekhyun's not the most observant person around. 

_that was good, wasn't it?_

 

\- 

 

the door opens and kyungsoo glances behind him, pausing. baekhyun walks in, rubbing his tired eyes. "kyungsoo-ah, why are you practicing so late at night?" kyungsoo shrugs and turns back around, humming to himself. "you're always so cold to me, kyungsoo-ah~" baekhyun laughs, and walks up to him, slinging an arm around his shoulders, "i'll dance with you." when kyungsoo shrugs baekhyun's hands off, his shoulders feel lighter than ever. 

they find their places and begin falling into a rhythm marked by kyungsoo's humming and baekhyun's steady vocals. kyungsoo wonders how baekhyun's voice is so strong yet sweet, soaring high notes but thrilling low notes. _is it weird that he wants baekhyun to sing for him forever?_ they dance till they're just about to break out in sweat, cheeks flushed and hair mussled. 

baekhyun lies on the cool floor with a loud sigh, and he continues singing. "lie down with me," he says and kyungsoo obliges, placing his head a safe distance away from baekhyun's. they don't talk, and baekhyun fills the silence with song after song. after what seems like too long, kyungsoo sits up, and tousles baekhyun's hair. "ah, hyung, your voice is so nice." "i like yours more." that makes kyungsoo laugh. as if anything could be better than baekhyun's voice. or baekhyun in general. _did he really just think that? gross._

 

\- 

 

maybe it was the way he liked to pick on kyungsoo, or that only he knew how to make kyungsoo laugh till it felt like all his worries were gone, but kyungsoo can't exactly put a finger on why, baekhyun. in fact, kyungsoo had long since decided that baekhyun was lame, with his childish sense of humour and way too loud laughter, and kyungsoo had always prided himself on the fact that he was cooler than baekhyun. yet some part of him tells him he was the real stupid one, falling for someone as lame as byun baekhyun. 

 

\- 

 

kyungsoo lets his hands drop down to baekhyun's knee, his eyes studying baekhyun in this moment. more than anything, baekhyun looks like a child here, pale and soft skin and kind eyes that long for something more. even with the sharp white lighting of the room, baekhyun looks a bit too much like something out of a dream now, one from last week, where baekhyun had asked kyungsoo to run away with him and kyungsoo had said yes immediately. the wind whistling through their hair and blowing their shirts tugs at kyungsoo's heart right now, blows the words right out of his mouth. and kyungsoo finds himself giggling at the thought. of course, baekhyun giggles back, clueless, because he's baekhyun, and he never gives up an opportunity to laugh. they sit laughing there, kyungsoo thinking about how it would feel to hold baekhyun's hand, and baekhyun thinking about god knows what (probably something stupid and out of this world). it's kind of dumb, but then again, byun baekhyun was probably kyungsoo's very own definition of dumb. 

kyungsoo cocks his head to one side and looks at baekhyun intently. baekhyun snaps his fingers in kyungsoo's face, and continues laughing. "i know that face...do kyungsoo, what are you thinking about?" you, kyungsoo wants to say, and run his fingers through his hair and fiddle with his graceful fingers and hear him sing only for him and hold him till the sun rises and beyond. kyungsoo blinks once, twice, and looks down. 

"always a mystery, do kyungsoo." 

 

\- 

 

it doesn't feel like a kdrama and somehow that makes kyungsoo glad. it's not so much of pounding heartbeats and butterflies eating up your stomach as you fight the feeling until it consumes you whole. it's more of a quiet, innocent thing, leaving him with a peaceful smile and a contented hum, something small flitting between both of them, promising nothing but hinting at something that could be so much more. kyungsoo is quite happy to leave it be, hovering above him harmlessly. he quite likes it where it is right now. 

 

\- 

 

_"kyungsoo-ah, why are we laughing?"_  
_"i don't even know."_  
_"ah well, i like it like this."_  
_"..."_  
_"kyungsoo-ah, you're so cute when you laugh~"_


End file.
